The present invention relates to a golf practice bat adapted to notify the user of the position and timing at the top during a back swing, the timing at the time of impact, and the position and timing at the time of finish during a follow swing by means of collision sounds, respectively, during golf swing practices (e.g. driver shots, iron shots) so that the user can estimate the position and timing of the club head during swing practices throughout the back swing, the impact, and the time of finish of the follow swing, and more particularly, to a golf practice bat for adjusting top, impact, and finish timing, including a shaft of a stick shape having a diameter determined to be grasped by hand; a head portion of a pillar shape having a diameter larger than the shaft, the head portion being integrally formed on a lower end of the shaft; a weight made of a metal material and integrally contained on an inner lower portion of the head portion so that, while forming a predetermined weight feeling, a load is concentrated on a lower portion of the head portion; a first notice tube contained and installed in a upright position on an inner intermediate portion of the head portion, the first notice tube having a top metal plate fixedly installed on an inner upper portion, a buffer material fixedly installed on a lower portion, and a first notice ball movably contained inside the first notice tube so that, when the head portion is turned upside down and reaches top and finish positions during back and follow swings, the first notice ball comes down to the top metal plate and generates collision sounds enabling estimation of positions and timing of top and finish; and a second notice tube contained and installed in a upright position on the inner intermediate portion of the head portion together with the first notice tube, the second notice tube having a magnet plate fixedly installed on an inner upper portion, a bottom metal plate fixedly installed on a lower portion, and a second notice ball movably contained inside the second notice tube so that the second notice ball abuts and attaches to the magnet plate in a top position and, when a predetermined rotational force is applied at a time of impact during a down swing, the second notice ball escapes from the magnet plate, reaches the bottom metal plate, and generates a collision sound enabling estimation of impact timing.
In general, golf is a game in which clubs (e.g. drivers, irons, putters) are used to hit a ball into hole cups positioned at predetermined distances, and is played by many people who enjoy its unique pleasure and also find it as a good exercise. In order to derive more pleasure from it and to play a higher level of games, correct hitting with clubs is crucial, which is based on learning of correct swing postures.
The most important factors of such correct golf swing postures include the method of correctly grasping clubs by both hands, maintenance of the accurate square angle during an impact so that the club face is perpendicular to the ball, and adjustment of impact timing, at which the club face hits the ball, for the hardest, fastest, and most powerful hitting. In the case of a driver shot, which is aimed at sending the ball to the farthest location, the maintenance of the accurate square angle of the club face, as well as the impact timing, becomes more significant. During golf swing practices, such as the driver shots, the player exhibits various types of swing postures, which are results of swing habits acquired by himself/herself, and it is very difficult to correct such postures. When a conventional golf club is used to practice swings, the club is too light to strengthen muscles, and the player has no way of confirming whether the swing is correct or not. As a result, it is impossible to correct swing postures to obtain accurate and smooth swings.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present applicant has filed Korean Laid-Open Utility Model No. 20-2009-0010707, which discloses a golf practice bat 1′ for adjusting impact timing, as shown in FIG. 7. The golf practice bat 1′ includes a shaft 2′ having the shape of a stick of the same diameter and having an escapement prevention engaging ledge 22′ formed on its upper end; and a head portion 3′ integrally formed on the lower end of the shaft 2′, the head portion 3′ having a tapered portion 11′ formed on its upper portion so that the diameter gradually increases from the lower end of the shaft 2′ to the lower side, the lower portion of the head portion 3′ having the shape of a cylinder of a diameter larger than that of the shaft 2′ so that the load is concentrated. A number of through-holes 12′ are formed on the lower portion of the head portion 3′ in the horizontal direction at a predetermined upward/downward interval. The entrance portion of each through-hole 12′, which is formed near the front surface of the head portion 3′, has a large diameter, and the exit portion of each through-hole 12′, which is formed near the rear surface of the head portion 3′, has a diameter smaller than that of the entrance portion. The diameter and length of the head portion 3′ of the golf practice bat 1′ are increased so that the load is concentrated on the lower portion, and a constant weight feeling is formed, in order to strengthen muscles in the course of golf swings and establish natural swing trajectories. When the golf practice bat 1′ is swung hardest and fastest at the time of impact during a down swing, the airflow introduced through the large entrance portions of the through-holes 12′ generates flute sounds as it is discharged through the narrow exit portions, so that the user can notice whether the correct square angle of the club face is maintained or not and whether the impact timing is correct or not during the swing practice. However, the golf practice bat 1′ has the following problem: the head portion 3′, the diameter and length of which have been increased excessively so that the load is concentrated on the head portion 3′, has a very large overall volume, making it inconvenient to carry and store. Furthermore, the load is not concentrated only on the lower end of the golf practice bat 1′, but is distributed over the entire head portion 3′, making it difficult to form a correct swing trajectory during a golf swing.
In addition, when the golf practice bat 1′ is used by a female or elderly player, the weak force and speed of swing generate no flute sound from the through-holes 12′, making it difficult to notice the impact timing. Furthermore, the user cannot estimate, during golf swing practices, the top position during a back swing, the timing to start a down swing in the top position, and the position and timing of finish during a follow swing.